Wettable granular agrochemical formulations are agrochemical granules which can be completely or easily dispersed or dissolved in water and, as such, are superior to earlier wettable powders in terms of ease of handling, ease of weighing, dust prevention, and convenience in application. However, manufacture of such granular preparations according to the conventional production recipes for wettable powders causes various troubles such as poor disintegrability in water, thus failing to give a stable dispersion.
As excellent pesticidal agents, JP-A 157308/1991 discloses a large number of guanidine derivatives, typically the compound of the following formula (II), and their compositions. ##STR2##
Moreover, certain guanidine derivatives and agrochemical formulations containing them (dusts, wettable powders, granules, etc.) are described in JP-A 28860/1990, JP-A 109374/1991 and JP-A 200768/1991.
The above-mentioned compound (II) is poorly soluble in water with a solubility of not more than 0.0003 g/ml in water at 20.degree. C. and the conventional wettable powders have a drawback that they do not disintegrate well in water, thus failing to give a stable dispersion.
Therefore, in order that the compound (II) shows a pesticidal action more efficiently, development of a wettable or soluble granular agrochemical composition with excellent disintegrability and dispersibility in water has been awaited in earnest.